


Your Broken Heart is Breaking Mine

by elfsmirk



Series: Sentient Night Vale [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfsmirk/pseuds/elfsmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale hears its Cecil weep. (ep 25)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Broken Heart is Breaking Mine

Night Vale’s heart is breaking.   Cecil, dear Cecil, sweet lovely Cecil who _belongs_ to Night Vale is sobbing piteously behind his microphone.  Worse, his sweet, quavering voice is cursing his job, himself, Night Vale.

Cecil.  
Might.  
LEAVE.

The idea of losing Cecil to Desert Bluffs had properly horrified Night Vale but to lose Cecil to heartbreak?  The sort of heartbreak that leads to wandering the sand wastes, where perfect, sweet Cecil’s bones would forever lie outside of Night Vale?

Night Vale, for a moment, freezes.  The Apache Tracker – who is really only a part of Night Vale so much as mold is part of a loaf of bread – seizes that moment to save Carlos.

He succeeds, and the Apache Tracker dies filled with to bursting with Night Vale’s relieved affection.

Night Vale turns its attention to Carlos, now enough a part of the town that Night Vale can rush into him, pulling to the surface of his thoughts Carlos’ affection toward Cecil and even – Night Vale is slightly surprised to find this – Night Vale itself.

Love him _love him_ **love him** , you love him and so long as you love him Night Vale will love you stop _dying_.

Carlos calls Cecil.

They meet at the Arby’s (Night Vale’s Arby’s, where eldritch horrors abound and the cheddar melt is still on the menu).

Tension begins to leave Night Vale.

Carlos loves Cecil.  
Cecil loves Carlos.  
Night Vale loves Cecil.  
Cecil loves Night Vale.  
Carlos and Night Vale need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might actually be creepier than the first one...


End file.
